Gundam Seed Ascension: A GSD retelling
by Trum4n
Summary: A Retelling inspired by 'Gundam Seed Destiny: A Retelling' and 'Gundam Seed Serenity.' Does ZAFT Pilot Israfil S. Suvorov have what it takes to survive the Second Bloody Valentine War? What figure from his past will give him a new strength?
1. MS Info and Characters

I've been hugely inspired by **Akatsuki Leader13** and **Maileesaeya**s' **MS Gundam Seed Destiny** remakes, and decided to try my hand at my own remake. As such, I've written up some ideas for Mobile Suits, and psyche profiles for some of the early main characters. I wanted to get an idea of what people thought, so please, be as a critical as you want; I want to do the best work I can with this, and constructive criticism will only help. Thanks!

"_I'll cut you down for what you've done here! You'll pay for every death!"- Israfil S. Suvorov_

MS Serial Number:ZGMF-X46S 'Resonance'

Unit Type: Prototype High Performance Assault Unit

Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau

Operator: ZAFT

First Deployment: October 2, C.E. 73

Accommodation: Pilot only in torso cockpit

Dimensions: 18.3 meters

Weight: Max weight of 86.8 metric tons

Armor Materials: Unknown

Powerplant: Ultra compact Energy Battery

Equipment and Design Features: Sensors, standard range, Variable Phase Shift Armor, Deuterion Beam Energy Supply System, Dual Wing backpack unit, Lightwave Pulse Thrusters, shoulder mounted vernier vents.

Primary Armaments: X2 beam sabers, stored behind shoulders (flip down under arms when in use), X2 beam daggers stored on hips, X1 Type 66 beam submachine gun, stored on skirt armor, X1 'Harbinger' Anti-Armor Sword, stored on backpack unit (roughly same place where the RX-78's right beam saber would be), X1 hand shield mounted on left arm. X2 12.5mm CIWS, head mounted, X2 17mm CIWS, torso mounted.

Optional Armaments: standard ZAFT bazooka

Pilot: Israfil S. Suvorov

Appearance: The Resonance looks like GP-03 Dendrobrium Stamen. It has a single pair of wings (only two wings) similar to the Freedom's, which, when deployed, form a large obtuse V behind the Resonance. It has the shoulders of the Exia Avalanche.

Color: Eyes are yellow, with a black torso, head, shins, and forearms; white thighs, biceps, abdomen, and face plate, with a dark electric blue 'war paint' on the face plate (under the eyes and two parallel lines down its cheeks). Silver trim, with a few lines of the dark electric blue.

Design: constructed a bit before the other Armory One Units, the Resonance was built as a high speed interception and assault unit. Built for high performance, it sacrifices heavier armor and shields for increased maneuverability and speed. Designed primarily as a close combat machine for engaging enemy aces. Assigned to Israfil S. Suvorov, who pilots it during the attack on Armory One.

"_Yes,this is it! This is what I've been waiting for! Come on then, patchworker, meet me!"- Neil Valder_

MS Serial Number: ZGMF-X75S 'Eulogy'

Unit Type: Prototype Stealth Assault Unit

Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau

Operator(s): ZAFT, Earth Alliance

First Deployment: October 2, C.E. 73

Accommodation: Pilot only in torso cockpit

Dimensions: 18.5 Meters

Weight: Max weight of 87 metric tons

Armor Materials: Unknown

Powerplant: Ultra compact Energy Battery

Equipment and Design Features: Sensors, increased range, Variable Phase Shift Armor, Deuterion Beam Energy Supply System, Sensor/Radar scramblers, Lightwave Pulse Thrusters, Mirage Colloid Funnel Array.

Primary Armaments: X2 Type 30 beam katars, built into forearms, X1 'Sanada' beam naginata, X2 12.5mm CIWS, head mounted, X2 17mm CIWS torso mounted, X2 automatic beam pistols, stored on hips, X6 Mirage Colloid cloaking funnels

Optional Armaments: beam mega launcher cannon

Pilot: Neil Valder

Appearance: based very heavily off of the Gundam Deathscyhte custom (not the Deathscythe Hell Custom), with larger forearms to house the beam katars. The Mirage Colloid Funnels are stored over its left arm, locking together to form a physical shield (similar to Cherudim's rifle funnels). A small set of wings similar to the F91 Gundam's allow for atmospheric flight.

Color: primarily black, with gray as a secondary, and red and gold trim. The eyes are red. The red trim is used on the face plate like the Resonance's.

Design: constructed as a stealth assault unit for space combat, the Eulogy is designed to ambush enemy forces and overwhelm them in close combat. It was meant to work heavily with the other Armory One units due to its lack of ranged weaponry. Its greatest asset is its Mirage Colloid Funnels, which create a 'cloaking bubble' allowing the Eulogy to maintain its VPS armor in combat, but at the cost of rapid energy consumption. Stolen from ZAFT by Extended Pilot Neil Valder.

"_Enemy in sight. Targeted and firing!"- Ian Burnham_

MS Serial Number: GAT-01X Dagger Burnham Sniper Custom

Unit Type: Customized Long Range Support Unit

Manufacturer: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Operator: Earth Federation

First Deployment: August 26, C.E. 72

Accommodation: Pilot only in torso cockpit

Dimensions: 18.6 meters

Weight: Max weight of 87.8 tons

Armor Materials: Unknown

Powerplant: Ultra compact Energy Battery

Equipment and Design Features: Sensors, long range capability, Trans-Phase Armor, 'Rabbit Ear' periscope, Observation Funnel, Head-Mounted Precision Targeting System, Atmospheric flight pack, Lightwave Pulse Thrusters.

Primary Armaments: X2 short beam sabers, stored in the forearms, X2 12.5mm CIWS, head mounted, X1 'Zabanya' beam sniper rifle MK. II, X1 beam pistol stored on the right upper thigh

Optional Armaments: X1 90mm beam carbine, stored on rear skirt armor

Pilot: Ian Burnham

Appearance: A heavily customized Dagger unit, with Cherudim's 'rabbit ear' sensors, and the flip down targeting sensor of the GM Sniper Custom II. The Atmospheric flight pack is the same as any Windam, though not mounted when the unit is used in space. Extra thrusters are mounted all over the body for increased maneuverability. In space it has a detachable atmospheric cloak to disperse its energy emissions (a cheap but effective stealth system; the cloak is similar to that used by the Sandrock Custom in Endless Waltz). The Observation Funnel is set behind the left shoulder

Color: Eye unit is a green. Color Scheme is a dark blue primarily, with a light gray as a secondary. Burnham's signature emblem, a dragon's head, is painted onto the right shoulder in dark red.

Design: Dagger unit customized for Neo Roanoke's XO, Ian Burnham of Phantom Pain. Due to the heavy customization, this machine is capable of competing with almost any modern Mobile suit, though it is clearly not designed to get into close combat. In combat, it is meant to take up a rear position and provide supporting fire and reconnaissance for other units.

Psyche Profiles:

**Israfil S. Suvorov**

Born: December 8, C.E. 56

Age: 17

Affiliation: ZAFT

Personality: Usually quiet, serious personality. Aggressive tendencies in combat, shows an interesting inclination for close combat. Idealistic. Minor signs of combat stress, but with no signs of progress. Shows an incredible talent with enginnering and combat. Has a quick mind, but appears to have judgment clouded in a fight.

History: 2nd generation Coordinator. Born in the PLANTS to John Suvorov and Mia Kershaw. Mother died shortly after his birth. His father disappears. Raised by his elder brother. During the Bloody Valentine War, he enlists as soon as possible, but only sees minor action at the end of Jachin Due, where he pilots a GINN. His brother dies serving in Andrew Waltfeld's desert campaign. After the war, he attends the ZAFT Military academy, where he shows a talent for designing mobile suits, and passes near the top of his class. Despite being urged to join the IDB, he instead requests assignment to an MS unit. He is, surprisingly, assigned to the _Minerva_ and one of the new machines at being constructed at Armory One, according to some by the special order of Chairman Durandel himself.

Appearance: average height, short hair, but often unkempt. Brown hair, ice blue eyes with specks of a light violet. Angular face, body well muscled, thin, like a coiled spring. Small scar on his forehead.

Notes: The protagonist of Gundam Seed Ascension, a homage to Setsuna F. Seiei, and my favorite military commander of all time, Aleksander Suvorov.

**Neil Valder**

Born: Unknown, around C.E. 55

Age: roughly 16-18.

Affiliation: Earth Alliance

Personality: Ferocious tendencies. In combat, seems to resemble the original extended pilots. Outside of combat, he is an avid learner, but mainly in subjects relating to war. Seems content to let others go about their business uninterrupted. Appears to follow Sting, though he clearly has some command potential.

History: Unknown.

Appearance: about 6'1. thin, but very tough. Has long, black hair. Eyes are an unnatural crimson, implying he might not be a Natural. A tattoo of serpent goes from his left hand up to his shoulder.

**Ian Burnham**

Born: September 21, C.E. 39

Age: 34

Affiliation: Earth Alliance

Personality: Commanding, but like his CO, affable. Tactically brilliant. Appears to be easy going outside of combat, but at the same time quiet, preferring to observe rather than speak.

History: Enlisted in Atlantic Federation forces at 16, serving well into the Bloody Valentine War. He piloted a Dagger during the war and scored an impressive kill ration, preferring to snipe out enemy targets. He was one of the founding members of Neo Roanoke's Phantom Pain unit. He seems to prefer to use the Dagger over other units, appearing to enjoy beating targets due to his skill rather than his machine.

Appearance: About 5'11, well built, with brown hair and green eyes. Hair worn long in a none military fashion, and usually has a well trimmed goatee.

Notes: I wanted to give Israfil another enemy, one who was more collected than Valder. The name Burnham comes from the founder of the Modern British sniper units in the Boer War.


	2. Prologue

Israfil pulled hard on the controls, bringing the Resonance into a crushing spin, the speed pushing him back into the cockpit. On the screen, a flight of Federation Daggers, three of them, tried to keep up, falling back to his six, and Israfil took the Resonance around again, facing them.

The Resonance raised its submachine gun, firing a burst of beams into their midst, and one of the Daggers fell apart, its right side shredded. The other two returned fire, and Suvorov brought up the arm shield, holstered the submachine gun. The Resonance shook with the hits, and Israfil checked his energy. 67%. _Good_.

The Resonance reached over its shoulder, pulling out the massive 'Harbinger' sword, the edge flaring to life. Suvorov deployed the wings and was crushed back into the seat, his breathing harder. The Resonance crossed the remaining distance swiftly, the Harbinger descending, slicing one Dagger from its left shoulder to the right hip, the armor ripping easily. The other Dagger came around, its own beam sword raised, and Israfil let go of the Harbinger, drawing its beam saber in a flourish, the blade flaring into the Dagger's shield, warping the metal.

The Dagger swung down hard its saber, and the Resonance countered with its own arm shield, shaking to hold the Dagger in place. The two machines were locked in place, shaking. Israfil worked the controls, the Resonance opened fire with the CIWS guns, the Dagger's armor ripping at the close range. Israfil pushed it back, and grabbed one of the beam daggers with the left arm and flung it, the blade embedding itself in the Dagger's side.

Israfil pushed the Resonance forward, the wings deploying again, shooting it forward, faster than anything else in space, and sliced upward with the saber, the blade tearing through the Dagger's weapon hand. He brought the left arm around again and drew the second saber, bringing this blade up and across the Dagger's torso. He flew back, those wings deployed in the great V behind the Resonance, watching as the dagger erupted into flames.

"_Good job Suvorov."_ That was Captain Gladys.

Israfil grinned. "Thanks ma'am. The Resonance handles better than I thought it could. This is-"

"_Incoming contact! Its fast!"_ Meyrin interrupted, and Israfil saw the contact, speeding towards him, a white and black and blue blur of speed and power.

"Copy that, engaging." The Resonance deployed its wings, shooting towards the new machine, his eyes taking in the details, 10 wings, that color scheme. _Could it be…_

The Freedom drew out its saber, accelerating even faster, and the two machines clashed, Israfil thrown forward in his seat from the sudden deceleration. The Resonance sliced across, attacking aggressively, alternating with each saber. The Freedom matched its moves. Each attack was countered or blocked. The Resonance spun suddenly, brought both blades around in a slice, aimed for the torso and abdomen. _Got him_!

The Freedom suddenly shot up, out of his attack, going into a role, suddenly on his side, and Israfil couldn't counter, wasn't able to move the sabers back in to defend himself again. The Freedom accelerated, the saber coming in, then slicing the Resonances. The VPS lost its color near the slice, overwhelmed with the damage. Israfil could only wait for the saber to come in, to end his life. He punched a button and the image in the cockpit faded, going black. The cockpit opened and Israfil stumbled out, his limbs shaking.

Next to him, an engineer, an older man, almost 40, stood grinning lazily. Israfil glared at him.

"Shut the hell up Mark. This was an actual training exercise, and you put the Freedom into it?" Mark's grin got even larger in response.

"You're not gonna get any better swatting down those Daggers. Figured I'd give you a challenge. And you did pretty good. You lasted longer than Shinn, that's for sure. Here." He offered a hand, and Israfil stood up, looking back on the Resonance, the armor gray, the body still and silent.

"You did that to Asuka too?"

"Yep. He was none too happy about it. Got hit before he knew what hit him." Mark patted him on the shoulder again, serious now. "You did good. Haven't anyone fight like that since Jachin. Hell of a thing. Come on." He jerked his thumb to the exit. "I'll get you something to eat."

Israfil nodded, staring back at the Resonance, his machine.


	3. Phase 1: Those Who Cry For War

Phase 1: Those Who Call For War

**Armory One, Lagrange Point 4**

**October 2, C.E. 73**

Gwen Afon ran a hand through her shoulder length black and red hair, letting it drift out into the wind. The jeep weaved in and out of the parked mobile suits and supplies. Armory One was in a state of chaos, mechanics, commanders, and Defense Committee agents all vying for control, and organization had been the firs casualty of this battle.

Lunamaria had glanced back to talk to Gwen when their driver, Vino Dupre, spoke up suddenly, in a panic.

"Wha-hold on!" he jerked the wheel, weaving through the feet of a GINN that had moved out from the side of a hanger. Luna sighed in relief and relaxed, falling back into her seat. She glanced back at the GINN.

"What the hell?" she asked. "This is a mess."

"It can't be helped," replied Vino. "It's been a while since almost anyone's done anything like this. Everybody's a rookie here."

Gwen leaned in from the back. "Not everyone. We've got Israfil with us." She laughed lightly. Israfil S. Suvorov had enlisted towards the end of the last war and didn't have much more experience than anyone else, but there had been a lot of trumpeting about his being a veteran pilot, as if Jachin Due alone had made him an instant ace.

"Hey! He did shoot down an ace you know." Vino replied.

"Supposedly. It was never a confirmed kill, and he's admitted as much. You're just standing up for him because you love his unit." Luna replied, smiling. She and Gwen almost could have passed as sisters, with similar builds and body types, and even similar uniforms. The two had been best friends at the academy, and had been thrilled when they discovered they'd be stationed together on the _Minerva_.

Vino grumbled, and the two girls gave each other a quick high five and a smile.

-Ascension-

**Space port**

Neil Valder stepped through the security at the port without any troubles. He smirked slightly to himself. Oh if only the Patchworkers knew what he was going to do.

He was dressed casually, a pair of long, stylish jeans with tears, a white shirt with some band emblem on it, a black jacket made to look like a combat jacket, and a pair of black sunglasses. His long black hair was tossed and worn with a casual arrogance, and more than a few girls glanced at him as they walked or drifted by.

He waited for Sting, Stella and Auel, looking around the lounge. It was designed for cosmetics, made to look pretty and hold a lot of people, if they could be called that. His eyes stopped on a pair, one dressed as an Orb dignitary, briefly, and he dismissed her and her guard as a non threat.

Sting came up and patted his shoulder, nodded to him, and Neil returned it. "Time to go, huh?"

"Yep. Can't be late." They were speaking in generalities, something that could mean anything to anybody else. Sting led the way, followed by Auel, Stella, and Neil. They stepped outside the port, into the bright, artificial light. Neil squinted lightly. _Feels just like the real thing_. He smiled slightly. He had to give the Coordinators credit, they sure knew their tech.

Sting crossed the street, motioning for the others to follow. Neil followed at a loping gait, the smile on his face, like he was thinking of some secret thought, ignoring the rest of the world. He was relaxed and loose, but he could feel it, the old specter of excitement in his bones. Soon he'd hear the screams and the shots, see the explosions, feel the blood on his skin. Soon.

-Ascension-

**Near the Central Elevator**

Athrun Zala stood to the side as Cagalli stepped into the lifts that would take them to Durandel, lost in thought. He could still feel that icy sensation on his skin, had felt it the moment he saw that kid, the one in the port, something just completely and fundamentally wrong.

He shook his head and followed Cagalli into the lift as she brought up the topic of her visit, the Orb refugees. Athrun thought back to that kid in the port and shuddered again. Something completely and fundamentally wrong. An icy sensation on his skin.

-Ascension-

**The **_**Girty Lue**_

Ian Burnham looked out the window, into the void, space. The PLANTS loomed before him, dark and massive, majestic, a testament to humanity's technological power. He brought a dark cigarillo to his lips and breathed in deeply. No point in dwelling on it now. Work to do.

He exhaled, the smoke drifting around his head, the dark, earthy smell filling his nostrils. Burnham was dressed in a standard EA pilot suit, the helmet drifting near his head in the low gravity. His emblem, the dragon's head, was imprinted on the helmet in a dark maroon red.

"_Dagger Pilots, to your machines! Lieutenant Burnham, prepare to launch!_" Burnham nodded, extinguished the cigarillo. He grabbed the helmet and went towards the hanger. No point in dwelling on it. Work to do.

-Ascension-

**Central Elevator**

Athrun watched Cagalli's face as the full view of Armory One came into view. She stared in shock. It was gorgeous, and he didn't at all blame her for the look on her face. He had always loved the PLANTS.

It was such a shame he could never go back to them permanently.

The elevator came to a rest a short time later, and the two were led to an office. PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Durandel stood and greeted them both warmly.

"Princess, welcome." He said. "I apologize for having you come all the way here."

"I should be the one to apologize for making you take time out of your busy schedule to meet with me, Chairman Durandal," said Cagalli as the two shook hands.

"How are things in your country?" asked Durandal as the two of them moved towards the couches in the room. "I understand that ever since you've become their Chief Representative, many of the problems that Orb has been experiencing since the war have been resolved. As the head of a friendly nation, I am happy for you. And a little envious."

"I still have a lot to learn," admitted Cagalli, taking her seat.

"Now. What could this urgent matter be, that would require you to come here in secret?" asked Durandal, ending the small talk. "From what I've heard from our ambassadors, it's a complicated matter that you wish to discuss. Am I correct?"

"It doesn't seem to be a complicated matter to me, but we've yet to receive a clear response from your administration on this matter." Cagalli answered. "My nation has made repeated requests that you cease the use of Orb's technology and human resources for military purposes."

-Ascension-

**The **_**Girty Lue**_

Ian Burnham controlled his breathing, calmed himself.

"Ian Burnham. Dagger, Burnham custom, launching!"

The catapult shot him forward, the speed wipping his machine's heavy cloak back and stopped suddenly. Burnham kicked in the lower power thrusters on the legs, conserving energy. His rifle consumed too much energy for him to waste it on casual accelerations. And besides, he had times. He kept the trans-phase armor off, waiting.

"Daggers, activate mirage colloid and move into tposition." He ordered, his voice collected and low.

"_Roger._"

"_Roger_"

The two Daggers disappeared from sight, though Burnham could faintly make out the shapes. They moved towards Armory One quietly, patient. Burnham smiled. They were good, probably some of the best. He had trained them himself.

Burnham took his Dagger to a spot where he could see the entrance of the docks well, the handful of ZAFT ships resting, unaware. Burnham activated the Targeting System, the 'scope eye' sliding down over the main eye unit. In the cockpit, the screens blackened except for in front of him, where it became circular and zoomed in, like some giant sniper scope. He settled into the seat, getting comfortable, and waited.

-Ascension-

**Armory One**

Their talks didn't seem to be going anyway, so Durandal had decided to continue them as they toured the Armory One Base. As Cagalli and Durandal talked, Athrun couldn't help but notice the large number of new mobile suits, including brand new ZAKUs. He couldn't help but wonder how close ZAFT was to violating the Treaty of Junius Seven.

"You, Princess, are a courageous woman. You fought in a mobile suit during the last war," complimented Durandal. "And you are also the successor to the Lion of Orb, Lord Uzumi, the man who held onto his country's ideal until the very end, without giving in to pressure. What do you believe we should do with the condition the world is in now? I'm sure you already know the answer."

"We will protect our nation and our ideals. It's as simple as that," replied Cagalli.

"'We will not attack another nation, we will not allow another nation to attack us, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations'," quoted Durandal. "Correct?"

Cagalli nodded her head. "Yes."

"Naturally, we feel the same way," said Durandal. "If possible, that would be the best way. But it is not possible without power. Even you, Princess… no, you of all people should understand that best. Isn't that why Orb maintains full military facilities?"

"Please do me a favor and stop calling me Princess," said Cagalli.

"Representative Athha. Please forgive me," he said with a slight bow. "However, I must wonder, what are you afraid of? Is it because of the pressure from the Atlantic Federation? They believe that Orb is providing military aid to us regardless of the treaty."

Cagalli clenched her fist. The relations between Orb and the Atlantic Federation had reached a delicate stage. She had hoped that she could convince Durandal to stop using Orb technology for military purposes, which would get the Atlantic Federation off their back. However, it seemed that Rondo Mina Sahaku's assessment was dead on: Durandal wouldn't stop.

"But there is no truth to that," continued Durandal. "Although we did welcome refugees from the Battle of Orb, it's only natural that those people would wish to make a living here with the skills they have.

"But excessive power will only bring about more conflicts!" argued Cagalli.

"No Princess," said Durandal. "Power is necessary because there will always be conflict."

Cagalli opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the base's alarms went off.

-Ascension-

The spy had led them into the base, though Neil Valder hadn't paid attention to the details of the trip. He was right under the Patchworkers' noses, right in the middle of one of the strongest bases he had seen. He smiled. It was simply perfect.

The spy stopped them and opened a bag. It was filled with weapons.

"Here, take your pick."

Neil reached in and pulled out a pair of fully automatic pistols, with extended magazines and red dot sights. He set them on the ground, disassembled them, and checked every part. They were perfect. He reassembled them, and then grabbed a corresponding set of magazines et into a webbing, designed to be worn like a shoulder holster.

Sting and Auel had both grabbed submachines guns, and Stella took a knife and a ZAFT pistol with an extended clip. The four of them nodded to each other when they were ready. The spy nodded.

"Good luck." He said, and left, getting as far from the hangers as he could.

Neil grinned. "Ready Sting?"

"Ready. Let's go."

The four of them burst into the hanger like a whirlwind, unbelievably fast, in the midst of the mechanics and handful of pilots before they knew what was happening.

Neil spun, his pistols unleashing a buzz saw sound as they cut down the engineers nearest to him. Kept going, letting loose little bursts, each shot hitting a target. Someone returned fire and he ran in that direction, still firing, suddenly slid to his knees and unloaded a burst into the soldier's face, the rounds tearing through bone and tissue.

The others were going at a similar pace, feats of marksmanship and acrobatics the stunned Coordinators couldn't believe possible before they were cut down.

Neil ejected his empty clips and reloaded them, providing covering fire for the other Extended to get into their machines. A small group of soldiers entered the hanger opposite of him, but were unprepared, armed only with pistols, and Valder had no problem dropping them all. He couldn't lie, he was enjoying this, so much, so much!

He dropped the pistols when they clicked on empty and climbed aboard the fourth machine, one with a jagged, threatening silhouette. He started it up. The screen in front of him flashed to life.

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**

**Generation**

**Unrestricted**

**Network**

**Drive**

**Assault**

**Module**

**G.U.N.D.A.M**

**_Ver.2.5.3 Rev.07_**

**Z.A.F.T**

Neil deactivated the self destruct, and worked the controls, his machine standing, the others rising at the same time. He glanced around the cockpit and saw its codename. He grinned and laughed.

"The 'Eulogy'. Fitting! hahahaha!"

Around the base, in complete shock, engineers and soldiers alike watched as the Gaia, the Chaos, the Abyss, and the Eulogy rose, and opened fire on the base.

The Eulogy grabbed its beam machine pistols, and sighted its targets, a group of GuAIZs that hadn't even been activated yet. The beams tore into the machines, tearing them apart, and Neil began to laugh again. "This power! The Coordinators sure outdid themselves!"

"_Destroy as many of the machines as you can!_" Sting ordered. "_Stella, you take the left!_"

"_Understood!_" The Gaia transformed and bounded off, the ground shaking under its foot steps.

-Ascension-

**Armory One**

"It's the new models! Someone's stolen them!" shouted a soldier.

"They what?!" exclaimed Durandal, stunned.

"Scramble all mobile suits! We need to recapture them!"

"New models?" questioned Cagalli as she and everyone else climbed back to their feet.

At that moment, she got her answer. The Abyss appeared, firing its cannons at a hanger, destroying the mobile suits inside.

"That's a…" stammered Athrun.

"A Gundam!" finished Cagalli, shocked.

The four machines, one green, one blue, and two black, tore into the few forces that had been scrambled. The GINNs were useless, ceremonial machines and little more. The GuAIZ R units were an inferior remake of an older machine, designed for rookies and ill prepared for combat. In essence, it was a shorthand of a total disaster, nothing nearby to stop the four stolen machines.

-Ascension-

**Outside Armory One**

The two Daggers suddenly materialized in the mouth of the port, right in front of the ZAFT Nazca class ships. They opened fire with heavy bazookas, the explosions tearing into the ship's armor. It exploded, blocking the exit, effectively ending any ZAFT chance of cutting off the future escape route.

With their ships.

A quartet of GuAIZ R units flew out from between the reckage a minute later, looking for the now hidden Daggers. Even moving at tops speed, they were easy targets for Ian Burnham.

"Enemy units in sight, four GuAIZs. Targeted and firing!" he said, still quiet, but his voice filled with excitement. His Dagger opened fire, firing the four shots in rapid succession.

The high power beams tore into the GuAIZ units, tearing them apart, each shot sent expertly through the cockpit. The machines disappeared inside fireballs, consumed. Burnham looked for more targets, smiling slightly. He hadn't lost the touch, not at all.

-Ascension-

"Quickly, get the Princess to a shelter!" Durandel commanded.

A soldier nodded, saluted. "Please, right this way." He said to Cagalli and Athrun.

The three went running, trying to get away from the center of the combat zone as quickly as possible. An explosion suddenly ripped through the hanger nearest to them, and their guide fell. Athrun ran up and checked him. A large chunk of metal had torn into his chest, still protruded grotesquely, and Athrun had to try not to be sick. He rolled the body back over.

"Cagalli, come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her, moving towards the destroyed hanger.

Suddenly the black Gundam, the one that could transform landed in front of them, firing on a pair of DINNs. The two machines went down, hard, one trailing flames and smoke behind it. Athrun moved, covering Cagalli with his own body.

"Damn it!" Shouted Athrun.

"But Why?" Cagalli demanded, to herself than Athrun, "Why is this happening?"

The Gaia transformed back into its Mobile Suit form, firing on other ZAFT machines in the area. _We aren't going to make it if we stay out here like this_ Athrun realized. He looked around, trying to find something, anything, and then he saw it, a ZAKU Warrior unit that had been tossed from a warehouse by one of the downed DINNs. It was their only chance. He grabbed Cagalli's arm.

"Come on!"

-Ascension-

"_Standby to launch Impulse,_" echoed the voice of Meyrin Hawke, the mobile suit controller and communications officer for the _Minerva_. "_Pilot to Core Splendor. Sword Module selected. Opening Silhouette Hangar 2. Silhouette Flyer, standby for launch._" As she spoke, a container opened, and a backpack module attached to a small aircraft was loaded into the _Minerva_'s specially designed central catapult. "_Platform setup complete. Central catapult online, opening airtight shutters. Emergency crew, standby at launch stations. Raise central catapult to launch position. Core Splendor, all systems online, initiate launch sequence. Hatch opened, linear launch system engaged. Catapult power level normal. Course clear, Core Splendor, go ahead, launch._"

Following the clearance, the pilot of the Core Splendor pushed the controls forward, and the small fighter flew free of the _Minerva_'s central catapult.

"_Catapult engaged,_" continued Meyrin. "_Please deploy Silhouette Flyer._" Following the Core Splendor's launch was the Silhouette Flyer and its accompanying backpack module. "_Now, deploy chest flyer._" Another object was loaded into the catapult and launched, this one looking like a mobile suit's torso, everything from the waist up. "_Deploy leg flyer._" A final object was loaded into the catapult and launched, this time the legs of a mobile suit.

Israfil S. Suvorov sat in the cockpit of the Resonance, the dark hanger becoming illuminated as the port hanger door opened. "_Resonance, please launch!"_ Meyrin ordered, and Israfil didn't waste a second. "Israfil S. Suvorov, Gundam Resonance, launching!"

The catapult shot forward, pushing him back into his seat. He gritted his teeth. Whoever they were, they were going to pay.

-Ascension-

**Armory One**

Athrun brought the ZAKU to its feet, the mono-eye flaring. He shifted the controls and drew a beam tomahawk, the blade coming to life. He glanced at Cagalli.

"Hold on. This is going to get rough."

Stella spotted the moving ZAKU almost immediately, and she frowned.

"What now?" she questioned, raising Gaia's rifle and firing. But the ZAKU nimbly dodged her shot. "What?"

Maneuvered with the skills of a clear veteran, the ZAKU moved forward and tackled Gaia with its shield. Stella stumbled back, losing her rifle in the process.

"Bastard," she said, drawing one of the Gaia's beam sabers and charging the ZAKU as Athrun drew the ZAKU's beam tomahawk.

The two clashed, hitting each other's shield. The ZAKU stumbled back slightly, and Stella lunged, swinging her saber. The ZAKU dodged back however, and dodged back again, evading the Gaia's second attack.

"Stella!" exclaimed Sting, landing the Chaos behind the ZAKU.

"Another one?" questioned Athrun. The Chaos charged forward, drawing its beam saber. Athrun tried to raise his shield in time, but the ZAKU just wasn't fast enough, and the Chaos sliced through the machine's left forearm.

Suddenly, several missiles hit the Chaos's back, preventing him from pursuing as he turned to see what hit him. A small fighter flew past him, catching him off-guard. But overhead were the upper body and legs of a mobile suit, following after the fighter. The fighter suddenly folded up, and the legs flew towards it, the fighter slowing down slightly and docking with them, the legs spreading apart as it did so. The leg-fighter combination then flew forward, and docked with the upper body ahead of it, forming a complete mobile suit. Sting and Stella were too caught off-guard by the unconventional machine to stop it, and Treize and Auel were busy elsewhere.

Then, a backpack detached from a small plane and flew towards the newly combined mobile suit, attaching to its back. The backpack was visually comprised of a fairly small backpack proper, two wings, and a pair of anti-ship swords. The mobile suit's Phase Shift armor activated, turning it white and red as it drew the swords and landed before them.

It combined the swords into a double anti-ship sword and spun it about, wielding it in both hands as beam blades flashed to life.

Everyone stared in surprise at the new mobile suit.

"Why is this happening?" asked Shinn Asuka. "Are trying to start another one? Another war?!"

The Sword Impulse Gundam lunged forward, readying to cut through the Gaia with its combined Excalibur swords.

_"No princess. Strength is a necessity. There will always be conflict."_

Read and Respond, please! Added in a few more characters, and introduced Neil and Burnham properly. Looking forward to seeing Israfil in some real action.


	4. Phase 2: Baptism by Fire

Ok, first off, wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story, appreciate the positive feedback.

Also, I wanted to thank **Akatsuki Leader13** for letting me use small parts from his **Gundam Seed Destiny: A Retelling**. Much appreciated, and I hope I'll be able to do it justice.

Now, I've noticed a small handful of mistakes on my part, so I'll fix those as soon as possible.

**Discalimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the attached units. I am however, the owner of the Resonance, the Eulogy, the Burnham Sniper Dagger Custom, the Kriegsherr, the Zaitsev, the Eulogy Demon-Shroud, and the Ascension. I also own Israfil S. Suvorov, Gwen Afon, Neil Valder, Ian Burnham, and any other future characters.**

Now, on with the show! Hope everyone enjoys it!

Neil Valder stared at the new, white machine, surprised. He checked the Eulogy's database, and found nothing. He laughed. Intel had dropped the ball.

"_Why is this happening? Are you trying to start another one? Another War?!"_ The pilot of the white machine roared, and Neil laughed at him, mocking his outrage. Another war! That would be almost too good to hope for.

The Eulogy holstered the pistols and pulled out a small handle. It extended out, becoming a large staff. The blade flared, releasing a red beam with an elegant curve to it. Neil took a second to admire it, before pushing the Eulogy forward, towards the white machine.

The white machine pulled the swords apart and brought them up in an X, blocking Neil's overhead slice. The Eulogy drew back and spun, whipping the Naginata across, scoring a minor hit on the shoulder. The white machine swung its huge swords forward, pushing the Eulogy back, and fired up its thrusters, pursuing him.

Suddenly, the Gaia rammed into its side, throwing it to the ground. The white machine landed in a crouch, its feet tearing gouges in the ground. It hacked at the Gaia with one of its swords, dropping the other for a beam rifle on its skirt armor. It fired once, and then twice, forcing the Gaia to dodge back.

Neil closed in again and the white machine had only a brief second to scoop up its other sword, and present a quick defense, the force of the Naginata blow forcing it to stumble away. The Abyss closed, swinging its spear at the white machine's head, and it had to drop to its knees, narrowly avoiding the blow. The Gaia slammed into again, and this time the white machine rolled with the blow, slamming into the ground hard.

It stood again, slashing the air around it with its swords, forcing them back. It got to its feet and snapped its shield up, blocking a flurry of beams from the Chaos. It moved back, trying to get space and Neil pushed after it.

"Surround him! Don't let him rest!" he shouted, breaking into a great laugh. He was enjoying this!

Suddenly, he took multiple hits on his unit, not powerful, but there were so damn _many_ of them! The Eulogy shot back, and another mobile suit landed, this one black and white, with specks of silver and a dark, shiny blue trim. A large set of wings were folded on its back, and one arm had a small hand shield mounted on it. The new machine holstered what must have been a beam submachine gun and drew a beam saber with the right arm, the hand shield flipping and snapping into place like a medieval buckler. Neil checked the data and found a codename but nothing else. _The Resonance_. Neil grinned. This would be interesting.

-Ascension-

Israfil S. Suvorov assessed the situation. Odds, two on four. Not impossible, but tough.

"How are you Shinn?" he asked, staring at the other machines, which hadn't reacted yet, taking in this new threat.

"_Ok."_ There was a minor pause. "_A little damage on the shoulder but ok._" He wouldn't say thank you, and Israfil didn't expect him to, _time for all that later_.

"Shinn, take on the Gaia and the Chaos. I'll take the Eulogy and the Abyss. Don't let them overwhelm you." Israfil ordered, and pushed on the controls, not waiting for a response.

The wings snapped into place and the Resonance shot forward, fast, and The Eulogy reacted as quickly as possible, snapped up one arm and activated the beam katar, the blade flaring to life, red and angry. The two machines clashed, the Resonance driving back the Eulogy, the beams locked together.

Israfil pushed off, and shot towards the Abyss, and brought the leg up in a vicious kick to the midsection, doubling it over. He brought the saber up, preparing to strike, when the Eulogy slammed into him, driving the Resonance to the ground.

The Eulogy swung its Naginata down, and Israfil brought the shield up, the beam leaving an ugly gouge across its surface. The Resonance responded, using its thrusters to bring it up quickly, and slashed again, the blade connecting solidly with the Eulogy's Naginata at the handle, the anti-beam coating preventing real damage. Israfil lashed out with the other arm, punching with the shield, slamming the Eulogy back. Israfil shot forward, shoulder rushing the other black machine, driving it backwards.

His alarm sounded and he spun in time to catch the Abyss's spear on his blade, the beam flaring white hot, stopping the spear tip just in front of the head unit. Israfil dropped the shield, hating to do it, and drew the other beam saber, slicing as he did, the blade cutting a line across the Abyss's torso, forcing it back but doing no real damage.

Israfil fired a burst from the CIWS guns and spun back to lock blades with the Eulogy, the two machines straining against each other.

"_Yes, this is it! This is what I've been waiting for! Have at it Patchworker, meet me!"_ the pilot of the Eulogy shouted manically, laughing as he did. Israfil pushed back hard, and followed closely, the Resonance attacking hard.

"I'll cut you down for what you've done here!" Israfil promised. "I'll make you pay for every death!" he pressed forward, his attacks increasing in tempo. The Eulogy matched him for every strike, laughing all the while.

-Ascension-

Shinn struggled, forced backwards by a strong attack by the Chaos. He had to continually react to the Gaia too, the black machine launching lightning fast attacks on his flanks. Shinn worked the two swords as best he could, slicing and blocking, letting the armor take minor hits, hoping to open up a gap in his opponents' defenses. His only reprieve was the distraction value of the older machines still arriving.

He sforced the Chaos back and spun suddenly, throwing one of the Excaliber swords at the Gaia, the blade knocking it back suddenly.

"_You bastard!" _shouted the pilot.

Shinn didn't have time to really notice the female voice, had to turn back and defend himself from the Chaos. The Impulse slashed in front of it, the remaining sword easier to use. The Chaos moved back, and Shinn opened fire with his beam rifle, narrowly missing the green mobile suit. He holstered the rifle, and drew the first of his boomerangs, hurling it at the Chaos before suddenly charging the Gaia.

The two machines clashed, rocking the ground beneath them. The Gaia pushed hard, reckless, and Shinn had to admit he was unnerved by the sheer ferocity of the attack. He pushed back and quickly attacked, a stab that scored a minor hit on the Gaia. The pilot of the Gaia moved back and charged again, furiously.

It was all Shinn could do to hold on, and it got worse when the Chaos came in again.

-Ascension-

"Israfil, Shinn, your orders are to capture them," questioned Arthur Trine, the _Minerva_'s Deputy Captain. "You understand that, right?"

"_I know that!"_ said Shinn _"I don't know if I can take them though! How the hell did this happen in the first place?"_

Israfil cut in _"Another time Shinn."_ They could hear the frustration in his voice. _"Captain, this isn't as easy as it might sound. These pilots are damn good, the best I've seen, and you know the capabilities of those machines. Shinn and I are going to use up our power before they do. Do we have any support?"_

"We're working on it," replied Talia Gladys, the _Minerva_'s captain. "In the meantime, focus on keeping those machines in place. Focus on the battles.

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Roger."_

Talia picked up the phone on her chair's arm. "If this is a capture operati…" she trailed off, realizing there was no sound from harbor control. They had already been attacked. She set down the phone and shook her head. _What a disaster._

-Ascension-

Gwen Afon watched impatiently as the last of the debris was cleared from her charcoal gray ZAKU Warrior. The soldier who had taken charge of freeing the machine waved her over, and she leapt into the cockpit, pushing the buttons, a soft prayer, _no damage, please no damage_. The mono-eye flared to life and she brought the ZAKU to its feet.

Rey's ZAKU Phantom stood at the same time, and cleared the rubble off of Luna's machine. The trio armed themselves and took off.

"_Attention, Rey, Luna, and Gwen"_ this was Arthur. _"Move to reinforce the Resonance and the Impulse."_ He rattled off a location, and they diverted, heading towards the combat zone. Gwen could see the flames, the flashes of swinging sabers and swords, and couldn't help but imagine what was going on right over there.

-Ascension-

Shinn threw the Impulse backwards, avoiding an attack by the Chaos and its foot mounted blades. The green machine landed and opened fire. Shinn took the hits on his shield, and suddenly there was an alarm, he spun again and dodged as the Gaia sliced down with its saber.

Shinn took the hit, trying to get into position when he realized the Gaia was swinging again, and raised his shield, the blade flaring across the metal. The blow threw him off, and he realized he didn't have the balance, bad footing, and the Impulse slammed into the ground, tossing Shinn around.

Athrun gasped as he saw the Impulse fall. Cagalli tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Help him!"

Athrun tightened his grip on the controls. "Hold on to something!" He pushed the ZAKU forward, slamming into the Chaos, and spun almost perfectly, flinging the tomahawk at the Gaia, the blade sticking into the shield. His intervention was brief, but it gave the Impulse vital time.

"_Bastard!"_ Sting roared as he fired with both pods into the ZAKU. The blow rocked Athrun inside the ZAKU, but he was kept safe by the webbing of the pilot's seat.

Cagalli wasn't so lucky.

She slammed her head against a part of the cockpit and collapsed. Athrun felt her head and realized she was bleeding. Athrun quickly took the ZAKU into the air, retreating. Cagalli took precedence.

-Ascension-

The report came to Talia quickly. _"Chairman Durandel is now onboard."_

"Thank you." She set down the phone and exhaled. _Thank God. The Chairman is safe_."

-Ascension-

The Resonance had sheathed its two sabers and switched to the Harbinger, the massive blade driving back the Abyss and the Eulogy, which made due by switching to its right hand katar and one of the pistols. Israfil danced his machine back, dodging a burst of beam pistol fire, scooping up his shield and locking it back onto the arm so he wouldn't have only one hand to work with, and returned fire with the CIWS guns.

Suddenly, a volley of beam shots drove the Eulogy back, and Israfil glanced back, saw a ZAKU Phantom, and two ZAKU warriors, one a dark gray and one red.

"_You bastards." _Luna growled, _"How dare you try and trick us."_

The four stolen machines opened fire on the ZAKUs, and they darted out of the way, scattering. Suddenly, the four machines flew into the sky. Israfil was surprised, but quickly realized what must be happening. "They've got to be running low on power. Now's our chance!" The Resonance shot into the air, pursuing them.

The ZAKUs followed, still firing. Suddenly one of the thrusters on Luna's ZAKU exploded and lost altitude, trailing smoke.

"_Lunamaria! Are you alright?"_ Rey called out.

"_I'm fine. But I can't maintain this altitude."_

"_There's nothing you can do. Fall back to the __**Minerva**__"_

Israfil could hear the frustrated growl. _"Right."_

_Gwen, you go with her, in case it gets worse"_ Rey ordered.

"_Very well. Happy hunting!"_

The two ZAKUs fell out, heading towards the docked warship.

"_Meyrin, launch the Force silhouette."_ Shinn ordered.

"_Roger."_ Meyrin replied. _"Force Silhouette launching now."_

-Ascension-

Neil Valder traded shots with the white ZAKU and the black and white Gundam, the Resonance, and was doing ok, the dual pistols putting up an impressive wall of fire. He was distracted by that white machine, the unknown factor, as it ejected its back pack and had a new one mounted, suddenly equipped with wings and beam sabers, the shield larger.

He would have grinned, but now simply wasn't the time for fun. He fired a burst at the Impulse, keeping it back, when he saw the Gaia, Stella moving back to engage it.

"Stella, pullback, _now_!" he shouted, angry and slightly worried.

"_No! I can beat him! I __**will**__ beat him!"_

"_Fine then. I guess you'll just have to stay here and __**die**__!"_ Auel said.

Stella froze, his eyes suddenly wide and fearful. _"Die…am I going to die…? NO! I don't want to die!"_ she screamed and flew towards the wall, all semblance of self control gone.

"_You idiot!" _shouted Sting. Neil could only concur. _"Why did you use her block word?!"_

"_Hey, it got her moving, didn't it?"_ replied Auel in his own defense, a bit of pride still in his voice.

The Gaia reached the colony wall and began to fire, desperate to break through, to escape death. The Resonance expanded its wings and shot after it, only to be stopped by the Eulogy and a flurry of pistol shots.

"You won't stop us, Patchworker! Try and get through me!" He challenged, buying precious time.

The colony wall began to glow red. They were close, so damn close.

-Ascension-

Ian Burnham sighted the glowing part of the wall, and reported the coordinates to Captain Roanoke, who had launched in his Exus.

"_Help them out Lieutenant."_ Neo calmly ordered, and Ian responded by sighting the target, and pulling the trigger, the rifle flashing, the beam tearing into the wall at the perfect point. The hole tore open.

-Ascension-

Israfil watched in horror as the hole opened, pulling the Gaia out into space, and then the Chaos and the Abyss. The Eulogy disengaged, the pilot throwing a mocking salute his way.

"_Damn them!" _shouted Shinn, and he kicked the Impulse forward, in a reckless pursuit.

"Shinn!" Israfil shouted, and deployed the wings, chasing after him.

-Ascension-

"Captain! They're heading out on their own!" said Arthur. "And the enemy is still out there!"

"The Impulse's power is critically low, the Resonance too!" Meyrin reported, "Three hundred at best!"

"No!" this came from Mark Child, the leading engineer and expert on the Resonance, who had joined them on the deck to see how his pride and joy would perform. Now he was faced with the very real possibility of someone stealing it. Talia gritted her teeth and stood.

"It would be a catastrophe to lose both of the machines as well." Said Talia. "It's time, launch the _Minerva_."

Her orders caught the bridge crew off guard, but Durandel nodded. "Very well."

-Ascension-

Athrun landed the heavily damaged ZAKU in the _Minerva_'s hanger, the machine landing indelicately. Cagalli had awakened, but was clearly in a daze, and needed attention. He opened the cockpit and held Cagalli as they rode the cable down.

"Hold it you two!" came a voice to the side, a violet haired ZAFT red coat, wearing a skirt, and another pilot, this one with longer, more wild black hair with red streaks and a more standard, but better…tailored uniform. Both were armed, and a number of soldiers had gathered around them.

Athrun positioned himself in front of Cagalli. The ship's PA suddenly announced_, "This ship is about to take off! All hands to battle stations! I repeat, all hands to battle stations!"_

Luna raised the gun again. "Well? You're not military. What were you doing in that machine? Identify yourselves!"

"I'm Alex Dino, Princess Cagalli's bodyguard. I demand that she be taken to this ship's doctor immediately!" Athrun replied.

"Princess?" Gwen said, surprised.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, the Chief Representative of the Orb Union."

Gwen suddenly lowered her weapon and said, "Please, follow me!"

-Ascension-

The Impulse flew into the dark void of space, followed by the Resonance, and then the ZAKU Phantom.

"_Damn it, where are they?"_ Shinn asked, angry.

"Shinn, we should pull back, now. We're in a bad position out here." Israfil replied, ignoring the question.

None of them noticed a small, sleek object on the side of the colony.

"Now I see. The unforeseen problems. Two new machines." Neo shook his head. "I should have foreseen this. Ian?"

"_Yes sir?"_

"Cover me. Try not to damage the two new machines too badly."

"_Roger that. Targeted and firing."_

-Ascension-

"I'm not dead…I'm not dead…" Stella sobbed as she dropped out of the Gaia's cockpit. Neil watched her, felt a small wave of relief. She would be fine. Now all they could do was rest, and prepare. In his mind, he saw that black and white Resonance again, felt again the thrill of crossing blades with it again, and grinned. He looked forward to the next meeting.

-Ascension-

The Exus detached from the side of Armory One, roaring towards the three machines, the pods detaching as it went. Elsewhere, Ian Burnham opened fire, the beam narrowly missing Rey's ZAKU, a pure fluke, a last minute move on Rey's part, like he had reacted to some feeling.

Israfil was aware of the attack when a flurry of beams shot in front of him, and he had to dodge out of the way. He fired a burst from his submachine gun, trying to hit the pods. The others reacted similarly, moving quickly and returning fire, utterly unsuccessful. The Resonance shook as one beam cut across the right bicep.

However, to him, the biggest concern was the sniper that had to be out there. He kicked the Resonance into full drive, leaving Shinn and Rey to deal with the funnels.

The sniper locked on him and fired, the next shot tearing into and gutting the left arm. He was at a huge disadvantage now.

And suddenly, there was the _Minerva_, setting out from the colony, majestic and huge, the wings spreading. Israfil looked at with relief. The tide had turned.

Alright! Phase 2 is now complete. Please read and respond, tell me what you think.


	5. Quick Info For Readers

Good day friends.

I come with news! First, I apologize for the huge lapse in time. Graduation prep has been going on and the time for _GS: A _simply hasn't been there. What more, I'm leaving for Europe on the 2nd of June, and wont be back until the 12th. However, on the flip side, I now have my own laptop and very little work this June, so you can expect updates. Just wanted to keep everyone informed. Any questions on the series, message me if you wish. Thanks again!

Sincerely, Trum4n


End file.
